polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
SPQRball
SPQRball is the mightiest empire of the world (u mad mongol?). They speak Latin and are natural enemies of Germans, Gauls, Ancient Greeks, Jews, and Carthaginians. They have had a stronk, stable army and are were ready to fight. History Before SPQRball At first, before romans, 2balls inhabited the region and developed into the italic tribes. At a point, Ancient Greeceballs settled in Sicily and the southern Italian boot. This was a turning point that started western civilization. Ancient Greeceballs also traded with the Phoenicianballs. One of the major Italic tribeballs were the Latinballs. The Roman Kingdom and Republic One day, The Latinballs established the city of Rome along the Tiber river and started the Roman Kingdomball in what is now modern day west-central Italyball. The Etruscanballs came first but rivals with the new Romanballs. At a point, in 509 BC, the Romans didn't trust kings, and replaced their kingdom with a republic, probably the first of it's kind nope, Athens or some Indian confederacy take that title. Later, the Romanballs kicked the Etruscanballs and expanded all across the Italian peninsula, establishing architecture and even kicking the Greekballs in the south! The Romanballs had so many military campaign, kicking the Gaulballs (now that area is known as Franceball), beating and stopping Carthageball from spreading, and ultimately conquering the Ancient Greek City-Stateballs. Once Greece was conquered, The SPQRball renamed and stole borrowed the Greek Gods and added it to his religion, translated their myths, and stealing borrowing their legendary architecture and art (columns, temple, arches, sculptures, theaters, etc.). Death SPQRball dies of invading Germans. His allies tried to help, but can't do much. He dies at the hands of Germans, Huns, and rebels. His eastern mate becomes Byzantineball and exists well into the 15th century. 'Relationships' 'Friends' *'Ancient Greeceball: Ego favorite homosexual rape slave inspiration for everything from philosophy to art' *'Ancient Egyptball (partially)' *'Bosporan Kingdomball' *'Ancient Armeniaball' **USAball: though almost never met, he let him stay in his South Carolinaball 'Enemies' *'Germans' *'Gauls' *'Caucasus Iberians' *'Carthaginians' *'Israelites' *'Celtic tribes' *'Persians' *'Dacians' *'and many other barbarians.' 'Army' SPQRball has a great army. Made up of Gaulball and SPQRballs, the SQPRball's army is a force not to be messed with. The army is armed with a red, rectangular shield, a silver, metal helmet (optional) and a sword or spear. They fight in groups and formations. There is one Centurion in the group, and MUST wear a silver, metal helmet with a red horsehair plume. How to draw? # Draw a circle filled with this red ' # '''Draw S•P•Q•R in the middle using gold letters ' # '''Draw eyes and you're finished # Recommended, but not necessary, draw a galea 'FAQ about SPQRball' Wait, so Germany conquers him? Yes, but not the present Germanyball. Only ancient Germany barbarians does. Gallery Images (8).jpg|SPQRBALL gonna attack enemy. (credit from www.facebook.com/spqrball ) SPQR.png 10428247_583198285125934_7227374404652914061_o.png if rome time traveled.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg BFTM_Roman_Empireball_Promo_Picture.png|SPQRball as he appears in BFTM. Reddit_Eesti_Stronk_The_Empire_on_the_Other_Side_of_the_World.png|The Empire on the Other Side of the World (Eesti_Stronk) Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png File:MPPNG_PolandballPicture1.png 'wT5dlRc.png SkFYVXe.png SdVEZwa.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png Byz_comic-1.png VPAePlc.png 'yC0y75I.png 'gmJuipz.png GmJuipz.png 4j8QThk.png EOQGex1.png 'rcRHrHv.png 7cg8ihP.png Facebook Page *Facebook page }} Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Empire Category:Aryan Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Latin Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Protestant Category:Romaniaball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Romania Category:Franceball Category:France Category:Italy Category:Portugal Category:Slovenia Category:Spain Category:UKball Category:UKBall Category:Ukraine Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Serbiaball Category:Moldova Category:Germanyball Category:Croatia Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greece Category:Moroccoball Category:Morocco Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Bosnia Category:Egyptball Category:Algeria Category:Austria Category:Switzerland Category:Nordic Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Historical Category:North Africa Category:Montenegro Category:UK Category:Comics featuring Germanyball Category:Comics featuring USAball Category:Comics featuring UKball Category:Italyball Category:Algeriaball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Ukraineball Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Macedonia Category:FYROM Category:Red Yellow Category:Death Penalty Users